The Price of Friendship
by NyteKit
Summary: Kuwabara is murdered by one of his teammates. Kurama and Hiei leave Ningenkai around the same time and Yusuke chases after them believing they did it. Kurama is in his Youko form, and something seems a bit off about him… [Warning: Shounen ai]
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** This is a Kurama/Hiei pairing story (my first ever, I might add). It is Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke centered and each chapter changes POV, which is why they are so short. The prologue is the only chapter told in third person POV.

**Disclaimer: **Nope sorry, I don't own them as of yet. I've tried bribery and begging; threats are last on my list. Unfortunately, I doubt they'll ever take me seriously….

**Summary: **_Kuwabara is murdered by one of his teammates. Kurama and Hiei leave Ningenkai around the same time and Yusuke chases after them believing they did it. But Kurama is in his Youko form, and something seems a bit off..._

**Warnings:**

1) Shounen-ai  
2) Sexual implications  
3) Possible OOC-ness, especially on Kurama

* * *

**:The Price of Friendship:  
****Prologue**

Springtime, widely considered the prettiest of the four seasons. The beauty of the blooming flowers and trees returning to life after winter hibernation never failed to put many into a good mood. It was spring now, though the atmosphere was anything but mirthful. For these, it was a time of sadness and mourning.

A boy with slicked-back gelled black hair stood outside in the verdure air. Behind him was a small building that was the home to a friend of his. Inside the square building, a funeral was being held, but he couldn't stand being in the room any longer, no matter the funeral was for his close friend. His white shirt was un-tucked from his black pants in an almost unruly manner. Normally lively chocolate brown eyes were downcast, lacking the vibrant light that they usually portrayed. The pale pink leaves of the sakura tree next to him contrasted wonderfully with his demeanor.

A female with short brown hair walked up to his side and hugged him tearfully. He automatically placed an around her shoulder as the wind sent strands of their hair across their faces. Slowly, the pair turned and walked back inside; into the room stifling from the sadness and tears.

The boy gently led the girl to a group of women in the far corner of the room. The four females began to comfort each other as a new light began to shine in dark brown eyes. It was a powerful, raging light, a light that promised vengeance. He walked towards a taller male with eyes a lighter brown than his hair, lost in angry thought:

'_I can't believe him. After all we've done for each other, for the world. How could he do this to his own teammate? What happened to honor?_

'_He had admitted to becoming closer to each of us. And we all believed him like the fools we are! Well fuck him! Fuck him, fuck his lies, and fuck that damned friendship I thought we shared!_

'_That bastard never truly changed; it was all a ploy to get on our good side; to get us to trust him. And we did. We fell for every scrap of bullshit he threw at us and never suspected a thing._

'_But now we know. We know everything he did. And now I'm going to return the favor. That bastard's going to pay for the hell he put us through, for the hell he continues to put us through! I'm going to hunt him down. I'm going to find him. And I'm going to kill that son of a bitch and make him wish he'd never done this! And I know exactly how I'm going to get my information…'  
_

The boy looked up at the teen standing in front of him. Auburn eyes full of hatred met calm caramel eyes hiding the owner's true emotion. The black haired boy turned to the coffin behind him and read the nameplate beneath the picture of his late best friend:

_Kazuma Kuwabara  
__Age 17_

His eyes revealed sorrow, pain, hurt, and anger once he faced his once boss again. He spoke in a voice carefully devoid of emotion and made all the more terrifying because of it.

"Where are they Koenma? Where are Kurama and Hiei?"

They would get theirs.

* * *

Well, that's about it for the prologue. The rest of the chapters will be told from one or more POV. Don't forget to review, and feel free to correct any grammar or spelling mistakes you may find. 

Also, if there is a Hiei fan out there who thinks they can get Hiei's POV right, please contact me. I'm looking for someone who can read chapters from his POV and tell me if they sound like him.


	2. Kurama's POV

**Thank You! **SoraMoreFlyHigher, natsumi-chan, and MikaSamu

This is the first chapter from Kurama's POV, but there shall be more! I'm not exactly sure where this one came from, though, or why it fit in here so well. But when I tried to change it, it didn't want to, so I left it as it was. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kurama's POV**

We were running - calmly, swiftly - through the lush green Makain forest, contented with having almost no chosen destination. My own little flame even had a hint of a smile on his childlike visage. It seemed most of our nights ended this way now, running through the many forests of Makai and Ningenkai.

Why, you ask?

Because we are once again wanted demons. We are constantly chased, hunted, sought, on the run from Reikai, and we love every moment of it.

Seeing our posters up in every town we past, being followed non-stop by hopeful bounty hunters (many of which meet a gruesome and somewhat untimely end), and being revered by other demons who wished they could bask in our spotlight; it was all worth it. We did what no demon has ever done: we were captured by Reikai, made out as traitors to our own kind, and returned at the height of our game.

We left the humans to once again become the thieves we are. We once again became two of Reikai's, and I quote, "pretty little poster boys".

Heh! The humans are probably are probably going crazy over our escape. We didn't leave at the most opportune time to avoid suspicion. But there was no suspicion that needed to be avoided. So it didn't make a difference if we left or when we did. They would come to whatever conclusions they wanted to no matter had we remained or not. Our hotheaded _ex_-leader is probably searching for us right now.

Ch. Idiot.

What makes him think he could defeat the both of us together? No matter how strong he becomes, we will still have the advantage. We are older, wiser, and understand each other. Plus, I have been in this business since before his _great-GREAT-_grandmother was in diapers, and only one has ever managed to stop me. And even then, I escaped punishment.

That is exactly why I know I will escape punishment for my latest string of crimes as well. And with Hiei by my side, I don't doubt that statement in the least. It was he who got this started, you know.

He awakened my inner demon; the real me. He reminded me of all I had missed during my _visit_ to Ningenkai. He reminded me of the stealth, the fame, the blood… Of course, he did not realize this at the time, but that doesn't stop him from enjoying the outcome. And he does in…many ways. It was that night when it all began, a night I'll never forget as long as I live…

We slowed our pace to a jog. Smirking at each other through our peripheral visions, we took off in opposite directions in the forest

We had company

It was time to play

Last time one of these hunters dared get this close, Hiei had incinerated them with just a glare. Now it is my turn, and I am going to have a little fun before killing them.

The idiot of a hunter decided to chase after me, likely because my capture would guarantee more glory than that of my partner. He never stopped to think maybe my bounty was higher for a reason. I smirked at the thought, revealing a fang.

I remained solidly on the ground, hoping to at least give him a chance at providing some entertainment, but the fool dared use the trees! He dared run through my element using the flora I myself had coaxed into growth! So, I decided to humor him.

I slowed to a walk and gave a false stretch that revealed my toned stomach. (I hope my little pyro is watching.) Then, calmly, I sat beneath the very tree my foe was hiding in. (It was a large tree overrun with leaves, beautiful in its strength having survived as long as it did.) I knew it wouldn't be long before he decided to "taste the forbidden fruit", as humans say, and I was not disappointed. In mere moments, the hunter was sneaking, or trying to at least, upon me. I waited until he was directly above me before having a branch swing into him.

The move was so swift - so unexpected - that my opponent didn't even have time to scream before being neatly cut in half. The trees shielded me from the majority of the blood, but I still heard the delicious sound of cracking bone. Such a beautiful sound it was.

I smirked to myself and stood, gazing up. My black clad partner landed before me also smirking. "Showy fox."

I merely grinned and we took off again. Briefly, I wondered how far Yusuke had come already. It was obvious he would blame us for Kuwabara's death. I'm not admitting to it and I'm not denying it. If he ever manages to catch us, he'll know.

Until then, I can say this much, Kuwabara wasn't the first, and he definitely would not be the last.

* * *

Well that's that. Kurama is a little out of character, but he's supposed to be. Can anyone guess which form he's in: human or demon? Koodles for whoever can!

Next chapter will be from Hiei's POV, so if there is a Hiei fan that can read it before hand, I'd be eternally grateful. I'm not completely sure I got him right.

Review please!


	3. Hiei's POV

**Thank You!** KyoHana, Katzztar, and Dragonslostchild. Your reviews help me dearly!

This is my first chapter from Hiei's POV. Special thanks to **phantom thief lava **for checking over this for me and telling me what would sound more Hiei-ish. Such a life saver she is!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hiei's POV**

The fox was returning to his origin quite nicely. It's as if his human side has been completely suppressed since that night. It's still rather surprising, really. I never thought she would have been the first. Then again, the fact that all of this happened on a mere whim could justify anything happening.

Tonight, or today since dawn is approaching, after our latest heist, we are staying in the castle of Mukuro's territory. Though I'd rather not, we can't stay in Yusuke's territory and I won't allow Kurama to ask that goat Yomi for a favor. We both know what that bastard would ask for in return.

A low growl exited my throat from just thinking of that particular blind ruler.

So here we are, going through the royal treatment because I'm supposed to be Mukuro's heir. And considering the fact that Youko Kurama is arriving with me, rumors of our relationship will undoubtedly be spread faster than our already enlarging reputations. Fools aren't adept at knowing when to keep quiet.

"Lady Mukuro would like to speak to you Master Hiei," one of the servants informs me within minutes of our arrival.

I look at him blankly while taking in the two horns poking out of his short brown hair. "Where?"

"In the study, my lord," he bowed lowly. I nod and begin walking with the smirking youko right behind me, but the servant remains in front of me, blocking our path. I raise a questioning brow that would have turned into a deep scowl had he not spoken when he did. Barely trembling from my inqusitive gaze, a note worthy feat, he spoke again, "She requests you come alone, Lord Hiei."

I roll my eyes, a trait of Kurama's I must have picked up. "Take him to my room," I order the servant while gesturing to the silver fox behind me. The servant nodded and began walking.

"Oooh, secrecy," Youko mocked before sashaying after the servant, obviously moving his hips to entice me. I just smirked and walked through the maze of hallways that lead to Mukuro's study.

I knocked once on the red door before entering. The room was dark except for the sole lamp on the wall to the right of me. Mukuro was seated calmly in her plush red seat behind her desk made from one the oldest woods in the Makai sipping a white wine from a glass.

She remained quiet for minutes after I shut the door just to agitate me. She knew how I hated waiting.

When she did finally speak, she did so as if speaking of the weather, though what she said held much more significance, though not quite enough to be considered important or provoke a reaction. "The Spirit Detective gone Demon Lord was here."

* * *

And that's that! The length of the chapters will increase a bit after this one. And Yusuke's POV is next. He's a little pissed, so be ready! 

Review!


	4. Yusuke's POV

**Thank You! **Anonymouse, KyoHana, Red Kitsune Flames, natsumi-chan, and nightwater-dragon (I'll definitely take you up on that for a future chapter. I think I've got this one, though. Thanks for the offer!). I love you all so much now!

And so comes the first chapter from Yusuke's POV. A little anger, a bit pissed, and a bit demon lord all mixed into one. Don't you just love it?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Yusuke's POV**

CRASH

"Damn it!"

CRACK

"Damimt, dammit, dammit!" I cursed as I stormed through my castle. Demolished chairs and tables, couch stuffing, pillow feathers, and destroyed un-eaten food was dressing every part of my once bedroom of my Makain castle. I've managed to place my room beyond the possible help of anyone - human, demon, or spirit - during the past ten minutes of my rampage and my rage has yet to die down.

First, I asked - or more demanded - to know where Hiei and Kurama were from Koenma and the brat could only give me a guess. And what a guess it was! He said he _believed_ they had entered the Makai. Well, no shit, Sherlock! I could have figured that much out myself! The god's a frickin' genius, I tell ya.

So, going on a hunch, I decided to go to Mukuro, hoping to either find Hiei and Kurama or get some information on them. Yomi's name didn't even come to mind seeing as I know how he feels for Fox-Boy as I do Hiei. I also know Hiei'd as soon kill someone who dared _look _at Kurama as glare at them.So I figured Mukuro's to be the best bet.

I entered the darkness of her office and began to tell her all that had gone on. But wouldn't you know it, the bitch didn't even help me! Even after I told her the whole story, she said, (and I quote in a higher-pitched voice resembling hers) "I will not betray my heir or his lover." Skipping the fact that she also knew of their relationship, the point is she refused to help me. I even told her how he killed _her_ of all people. Everyone knows she's the one person he would never hurt, so something must be wrong if he _killed_ her. But still she refused to help me in any way, shape, or form!

Her exact words were, "The pair have not arrived here, but when and if they do, you can be certain I will inform Hiei of our meeting. No matter the crime, he is still my heir and I will not hand him over to you. Goodbye Yusuke Urameshi. This meeting is over." Then she just turned the chair back to me and ignored me! She didn't even do me the honor of responding when I cursed her. The bitch!

I stormed off of her territory and into my own, and, well, we know what happened next. The shards of glass sticking out of the fried chicken leg in the corner is enough testiment for what went on.

"What is it?" I suddenly growl at my door. Anyone listening would have thought me crazy, but trust me, I'm not. Going crazy is _his_ category.

Anyway, the barrier surrounding my room lets me know when someone is near. This time, it's one of my servants. He enters the room, kneels on his right knee with his right arm across his chest, and slightly bows his head with closed eyes. His long black hair easily sweeps the carpet now stained all the colors of the rainbow. "My lord," he speaks softly. "We have the information regarding your instructions."

"What is it?" I repeat calmly by just as testily.

He raised his head and looked at me with bright blue eyes. "The youko and the half-breed have arrived at Lady Mukuro's castle."

I gaze at him for a moment without revealing anything, then ask," Who's watching them?"

"Harusuei."

My eyes harden. "Harusuei?" He nods minutely. "Why isn't it Okukai?" I ask harshly considering it really wasn't his fault. But I was in a bad mood and he was there. You know what they say: wrong place, wrong time, wrong occupation?

"I do not know, my lord," he replies back to bowing.

I scoff disgustedly, "The idiot; he's gonna get himself killed."

Harusuei is one of the better spies that work for me. He's in the top five in my territory, for sure, but Okukai is the best of them all. His speed and cloaking abilities may even be a match for Hiei's. Anyone less will undoubtedly be caught and killed.

I shaked my head sadly. "The idiot."

* * *

So, what did you think? This chapter mostly dealt with the angry part of Yusuke's personality, but it still touched on his other halves a bit. Next chapter is one of my favorites for some reason, and is back in Hiei's POV.

Drop me a review, will ya?


	5. Hiei's POV 2

**Thank You! **KyoHana, kahuffsitx, Red Kitsune Flames, blue kitsune251, and natsumi-chan

I'm going to take a page from DUD's book and answer questions indirectly.

KyoHana asked me if both Shiori and Yukina were killed by the two demons. While she doesn't believe it, I'm sure there are others wondering the same thing, right? Well, I'm going to be nice and say she's half right. One of them is dead, but which one will remain a mystery for at least one more chapter, as will who did it. She also wonders if our favorite demons did, in fact, kill their own teammate and why on the slim chance that they did. Perhaps they just know who actually did and are taking the blame for some reason or another. About that?truthfully, I haven't decided the terms of Kuwabara's death yet. sweatdrop I will soon, though! And when I do,I' ll be sure to let you guys know. Heh! Anyway, on to my favorite chapter so far

* * *

**Ch. 4: Hiei's POV  
**

I exited Mukuro's office in a much more sour mood than I entered it. A frown was etched across my face as I practically stomped through the hallways decorated to fit Mukuro's intricate tastes.

We had spent the last half hour arguing over how to handle Yusuke Urameshi. Mukuro was convinced Kurama and I should either run or go into hiding. She actually went through and described how much of a _threat_ the Detective was to me and Kurama, and, in affect, her because he controls one-third of Makai. Needless to say, I was against both of her ideas. I don't run from an opponent, and neither does Youko, especially not a human one; one-half or no.

I continued with my quick angry pace through the halls, occasionally spouting Makain curses until I reached a door the color of the onyx jewel. Pushing the door open revealed a view of my spacious room almost completely draped in the same color as my door. The only thing in the room that wasn't black was the bed set, which was a red as the reddest wine, as well as the new silver appendage lounging across it. Sunlight streaming through the sole window on the right side of the room revealed a sight I was less than expecting.

Youko Kurama was lounging in my bed playing with his tail and gazing amusedly to a spot just inside the window. Following his stare showed me what I first believed to be another of the fox's plants was actually one of his plants wrapped around the body of an unknown intruder.

I turned to Kurama with a raised brow. "What is that?' I asked, immediately forgetting my meeting with Mukuro. Though, that didn't last for long.

"One of Yusuke's spies," he replied stressing the Detective's name with some amusement. My brow lowered as I turned to the giant mass of moving plant life that was supposed to be a demon.

"He's been here for awhile," the youko continued, drawing my attention to him. "He was hiding in the trees when I entered the room. The plants told me. I haven't been able to get anything from him, though. I was hoping _you_ could help with that little problem," he turned to me with amused golden eyes and a smirk playing on his lips.

"You think maybe that's because you've tied him up to the point of asphyxiation?" I responded to which he simply shrugged. I turned from him to the captive as Kurama lowered the vines covering his face. He- for the spy was male- was unconscious and badly bruised, most likely from trying to fight back. His face was framed by golden hair and seemed young, though he must be skilled to have been sent to watch us. Youko was just better.

I closed my natural eyes as the Jagan opened beneath my bandana. I could feel Youko's gaze on me as the Jagan emitted a powerful blue light. A few seconds later, the glow died down as I opened my other eyes.

"He _is_ a spy for the Detective. He was sent to watch us and report what our plans were. He's already reported back once, but only told that we had arrived," I stated calmly for truly, I did not care if the Detective knew of our plans or not. Turning to face the youko showed me what I'm sure is the most sensuous sight in all the worlds: the kitsune was lying on his side, absentmindedly playing with his tail while licking his lips and practically devouring me with his amber-colored eyes.

Being around Kurama's youko form for longer than any other, except perhaps Kuronue, I know how to conceal my emotions from him. I know exactly what would cause the fox to lose the little control he had and how long it would take me to do it.

Hn, that sexy fox has no idea…

I rolled my eyes back to the young demon. "What are you going to do with him?" I asked as if trying to turn his mind from its current topic of jumping me whenever the time is convenient.

"Kill him, of course." Even as he spoke, his plants moved to follow his instructions, though he never stopped looking at me.

I watched to process disinterestedly while mentally counting the seconds before Youko would give in to his desires. 1…The vines recovered the male's head, slithering against each other as snakes would. 2, 3, 4...They squeezed, tighter and tighter, slowing the already shallow breathing to a stop. 5, 6…Bones could be heard breaking, cracking…7…ribs, most likely. 8, 9, 10…Had he been conscious, his screams would have undoubtedly been heard throughout the region and by Yusuke himself. 11, 12…Then, it was over and the plants receded leaving no record of the action it had just completed.

13…"Is sex all you think about?"

"Only when I'm around you, Firefly," he replied huskily. He jumped from the bed and landed straddling me, his hands holding my arms pinned; his nose inches from my own. We both knew I could have dodged, but we both also knew that I wouldn't. That damn fox has me hooked and he knows it.

From our current position, I could see every fiber of his lust-filled eyes as well as _feel_ how far gone he already was. "Hn. You really do have a one-tracked mind."

He merely smirked and bent to capture my lips. His tongue immediately entered my mouth and began tasting every part. His hands roamed over my body, twisting here scraping there. The combination of his trained mouth and moving fingers would have caused me to moan if my mouth had not been occupied. Instead, my anticipation was shown in…other ways.

It was obvious where this was headed…

* * *

Thus ends my longest chapter yet in this fic. And my first ever lime is complete. What'd you think? Was enough left to the imagination or should more have been? Review it and tell all. 

Also, I went back and read my previous chapters and noticed how bad the grammar was for last chapter especially. I'll be editing those in the coming week, so updates might not be actual updates if you're keeping up with the story.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Kurama's & Mukuro's

**Thank You! **KyoHana, Red Kitsune Flames, and kahuffstix for reviewing.

Well, I'm back, alive and well after about a month, I think. Sorry about that guys, but school was getting really hectic and this is only a side thing, as we all know. But at least I've updated for Christmas! This is my gift to you all. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kurama's and Mukuro's **

** Kurama's POV  
**I awoke to the sun's rays entering from the solitary window and in a very good mood. A night of thieving and good sex never ceased to do that. Lying next to me under red sheets is Hiei. My arm is across his waist holding his face to my bare chest. Watching him sleep is a rare treat, and I enjoyed every second of calm blissfulness that washed over him. I'm sure no one else ever got to see him this way, which made it all the more special.

Tonight was when we had planned to complete our…mission. (Heh! Verbal irony!) Unfortunately, that won't be happening. If I know Mukuro - which I don't but I pride myself on being able to read even the most emotionally devoid of people - she will have Hiei doing all sorts if training to make up for his lengthy absence. I suppose the blame for that is mine to claim, but I won't apologize for it. Hiei wouldn't approve anyway, considering his stand on apologies.

The fact of the matter is we are going to have to postpone our finish. Thinking of the pyro, he's awakening now. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. A second after I notice his smirk he's tracing the contours of my chest with his tongue and staring at me with ruby orbs. A low moan escapes me.

Before I can blink, he's changed our positions so he is sitting on top of me. He moves his tongue from my chest to my neck and begins to nibble on the fleshy white. Then he moves to my extra-sensitive spot; my ears. I moan again, louder, as he nibbles on the tip of my right ear.

Oh gods, I'm getting hard.

He removes his teeth and I can practically feel him smirk. "Later fox, I've got business to take care of," he whispers in my ear. His warm breath sends a tingly down my spine. As I struggle to comprehend through my daze, he disappears, with only the displacement of air to prove it. I blink confusedly when I realize - he's gone, and he left me with a hard-on.

Gods, how I hate him!

But Inari, I love him!

I take a quick cold shower in the bathroom in my love's room. I'm assuming he took one somewhere as well considering we were both completely nude when he vanished. Serves his right!

After getting re-dressed, I roam around the castle for awhile until I wind up in one of the many training rooms. Ironically, it's the same one where Hiei is sparring against one of Mukuro's soldiers. Both are fully clothed, I might add, minus a shirt here or there.

I watch the battle for a bit but decide against joining because I had just taken a shower. Hiei would call it laziness. I do not label it as such.

I exit the castle's four walls and stroll around until I find a nice forest in which I can relax. I sigh. It seems like it's going to be one of _those_ days, boring without anything of which to entertain myself.

I stretch languidly under a large tree that resembles a Ningenkai oak. Closing my eyes, I allow my other senses to keep me alerted for trespassers. In the meanwhile, I mentally check off any possibilities of adding excitement to my day.

One: I could steal from the surrounding towns. The only interest being giving them the privilege of chasing my before I cut them down. Not too many communities near Mukuro's castle have anything worth stealing, for obvious reasons.

Two: I could find a hot spring to lounge in. But that wouldn't be half as fun without Hiei there as well. He has a way of making the visits there much more…enjoyable. I sigh again. Merely thinking of some of the things we've done by, around, and in a hot spring.

Three: I could train with Hiei and then return to his room for more hot sex. That has promise, but there's always the over looming possibility that Mukuro won't allow him a moment's rest from his duties today.

Four: I could… A malicious grin spreads across my face. Now _that_ would be worth it. I look towards the castle, just visible over the canopy of trees. Hiei won't finish training until late tonight. I have plenty of time.

** Mukuro's POV  
**I watch the silver fox Youko Kurama from my office window as he changes into his full kitsune form and darts off into the lush green of the forest. He is undoubtedly headed for a portal. It seems Raizen's heir was correct.

The young lord would never understand my reasoning for his treatment the day he entered my office chambers. I needed to watch the fox for myself, to examine his actions and reactions in order to understand even the tiniest bit of his psyche. And from what I did catch, he's already too far gone.

It is time to inform my heir. We may already be too late as it is.

* * *

Yeah, so anyone who was unsure about the murderer definitely knows who it is now. But we still have no motive, do we? Hmm, whatever shall we do about that? I think we'll find out next chapter. And I promise not to take as long with the updates. I'm hoping for the next one to be before my school takes in again, which is on the 4th. So until then, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 

Review, review, review!


	7. Hiei's and Youko's

**Thank You! **kahuffstix, Red Kitsune Flames, darksoul0016, and KyoHana

Unfortunately for many of my readers, this chapter will not reveal the motive. In fact, I don't think that's going to be revealed until the ending chapters, if then. This chapter is more focused on Hiei's reaction to Youko's current plan. Enjoy! Oh, and please read and comment on my notes at the bottom along with your review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hiei's and Youko's**

**Hiei's P****OV  
**I smelled him before I saw him. I smelled the blood surrounding him, coating him. I smelled _her _blood, _my sister's blood_, all over him. It was on him, drowning out his scent with hers.

That bastard! He killed her!

I leap from the tree I'm in and land in front of him, sword at his throat. He's in his canine form, but that doesn't matter; it just makes it easier for me to slit his treacherous throat.

He stares at me with surprised golden eyes, almost as if he expected a more welcoming return. As I watch, he switches forms. Before me now stands the ruthless killer, amazing thief, and my now _ex_-lover Youko Kurama. I see genuine surprise in his eyes as he gazes at me with a raised brow.

"You _killed _her," I ground out. I give him my deadliest death glare, one that would send most demons to an early grave by simply looking at me, and dare him to object.

"Yes, I did. And the problem with that is…?" he states calmly. As if there was nothing at all wrong with killing my last remnant of a family!

"She was my sister, you pitiful excuse for a fox!"

He crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes at me. "That was the plan, Pyro." He speaks the name coldly, devoid of the love that once accompanied it. "I told you I would go back and kill everyone. You even agreed to help me. Yukina was included in that 'everyone'."

"She was my twin." I am past pissed off now, but for some reason, my brain is refusing to accept what is laid out before me. My head…no, _my heart_, wants this to be a simple dream. There's no way _my_ fox killed my sister. There's no way…

Or at least that's what my heart is saying.

"Inari, Hiei!" He throws up his hands in an exasperated gesture. "I killed my own mother! Did you think I would care if I killed your sister, too?"

I gaze at him then, taking in his incredulous expression, his stance, and his stray thoughts. Kami-sama, Mukuro was right. He _has_ lost it.

Everything suddenly jolts into place as I realize this. Both my head and my heart finally accept the truth of this situation. This kitsune that I had claimed as my own is nothing more than a crazy, bloodthirsty killer with no remorse for his actions.

"I finished the others as well: Shizuru, Atsuko, Keiko." He interrupted my thoughts with a wild smile as if their deaths gave him an adrenaline rush. I sort through the scents coating him and realize it to be true. I was so taken by Yukina's blood that I didn't even notice the humans'. "They all screamed beautifully, too. Shizuru even put up a fight. I suppose she was trying to avenge her brother." His tone had become thoughtful, reminiscent. "Too bad she wasn't strong enough to cause any real damage."

My grip on my sword tightened as he smiled again at the memories. "Yukina was the best. She never…" I swiped at his neck.

He stepped back quickly so all I cut was a few strands of hair. He grinned recklessly. "I though you'd be happy, Hiei. She _was_ your only weakness. Now we are both free of our bondages. And neither learned our secret." I attacked again. He side-stepped it.

I attacked again and again; quickly, ferociously. He continued to dodge my assault without even retaliating. "Don't be foolish, Hiei. We're in my element. You scratch me, you die." I knew he was telling the truth - I was being foolish. I was attacking the most powerful Youko in his element with nothing but blind rage. It was stupid, I know, but dammit, I didn't care! He betrayed me, he killed my sister, and he spat on our relationship all in one night. He would pay. He would pay dearly.

I drew blood.

I stopped, then, and smirked as he examined the cut across his arm. He raised his eyes to mine. They were cold with fury yet burning with passion. He was ready to fight. And this would be a battle to the death.

**Youko's POV  
**It was useless. Why did he insist on fighting me? Now what am I going to do? Return to being a lone traveler? A lone thief?

Dammit! Why couldn't he see? I was doing it for him, for us! I loved him. I really did. But now, I can't.

That's my second partner, my second lover, gone. And again, it's all my fault. He looks so peaceful now, even more so than when he's asleep. It's like he's trapped in the perfect calm. I lie down beside him. I think I'll stay here for the night, spend this final nightwith my love, holding him close…

They all think I'm crazy now. They really will after they receive tonight's souls, no doubt. But I'm not crazy! It's not crazy to want to spend the rest of your days with your lover; to want to get past any possible distractions; to get rid of anyone who would claim some of your love! Is it?

I curl closer to Hiei as his warmth fades, as his soul travels to Spirit World. I'm not crazy. I'm not.

* * *

Intrigued yet? I surely hope so! 

Well, the reason I want you all to read this part is so I can take a small poll. I'm fairly sure this story will span about 10 or 11 chapters based on how it's going now. But I wanted to know if you would rather I include Kurama's motive to this story, causing the length of this story to increase, or if I do a bit of a sequel explaining it in his own words. I'd rather the latter, but I'm leaving it up to you guys. So tell me, which one you would rather. Thanx much!

Don't forget to review!


	8. Yusuke's POV 2

**Thank You!** Lady Inari, darksoul0016, kahuffstix, Kyo Hana, Deannamay, Red Kitsune Flames, doragon, and Lord Christophe 

Seems like people actually enjoyed that chapter as much as I did. I'm a tad surprised, actually. Wasn't expecting the great responses that I received, so thank you all! This chapter can be considered the beginning of the end for this story, and it has been decided on a sequel for the explanation. I've gotten ideas written about that already for all you fans. Sorry for the delay in updates but school and real life in general has really been occupying my time. Oh so much drama. Oh well, here's my solace for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7- Yusuke's POV 2**

It's been six weeks now. Six weeks since Kuwabara's death; six weeks since I began my search for Kurama and Hiei; six weeks since I lost my dearest friends.

And it's been five and a half since he took everything else from me as well.

I'm all alone, now. Living solely off of hatred and anger, and the need for revenge. I sometimes wonder why I haven't given up, yet, why I haven't given everything up: my search, my vengeance, …my life? Why? It would have been so much easier than this. I'll never find him, not if he doesn't want to be found!

Kurama is too crafty, too smart, too…_learned_ to allow himself to be caught twice in one lifetime!

Right now, I'm walking through a town on the border between Mukuro's and Yomi's territories following a trail that is undoubtedly as useless as the last. Thoroughly exhausted, I decide to stop in a run-down inn for a rest. It's not like I can't afford it; Kurama's long gone by now.

I push the squeaky door open and enter the dankly lit tavern. Moving towards the bar, I remove three mitakls, which is the currency for 1/3 of the Makai, from my pocket and slam them on the countertop.

"I need a room," I announce to the bartender cleaning glasses behind the counter. He merely glances up and nods towards a set of keys hanging on the wall at the foot of the stairs. I nod my thanks and begin my ascension with a key in tow.

Glancing at the key in my hand, I read the number 316. I was standing by door 302. I continue down the hall, ignoring the shrieks of terror and pleasure, the groans of excitement and contentment, the mutterings of acquiescence and…fear?

I stop mid-stride in front of a door numbered 312 that was cracked open. Two doors down was my own room. I considered just walking past the white-gone-brownish door until I heard it again. And I recognized the voice.

It was the voice I heard every night, though I was never able to see the face. It was the voice that haunted my dreams and worsened my nightmares. I burst into the room knowing whom I was to face, and…excited about it.

It was the voice of Youko Kurama.

I was fully prepared to enter the room and tear him to shreds, but the sight I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. Youko Kurama sat hunched against the wall, knees drawn to his chest, head buried in crossed arms. His once lustrous silver hair was now dirtied and hung in clumps around his face. His perfect clothes looked soiled and worn. And he was trembling, violently.

I just stood in the doorway and stared, unable to move. Then, he raised his head and gazed at me with eyes red from either fatigue or tears. There was no way it could be the latter.

The fox merely back at me for a bit before raising his face from his arms as recognition hit him. He gave me a wide grin unlike one I've ever seen on him. He seemed crazed with that grin, those bloodshot eyes. Then again, we've already established that fact.

Then, I noticed the trails of dried tears running across his cheek.

No! Youko Kurama had been crying? Why? That's not possible!

Why was _he_ crying? Of all people?

"Kurama," I called cautiously. I was unprepared for him to be like this, so…pathetic.

His grin widened even more as his canines showed over his lips. "Yusuke," he greeted as he stood, allowing me to see the shape he was really in. And while he had no bruises or scars on his body, his clothes were filthy. Quite unusual for the neat freak fox I used to know. What were once stark white were now either a dark tan or a light brown. His hair was now almost as brown as Keiko's had been before she…before he…

I shake those thoughts before they can even begin. I don't need another trip down memory lane right now. Now, Kurama was my priority.

Whatever happened, I needed to be here, in mind _and_ body, to understand. I realize this now: I won't be able to finish this until I talk to him. I need to understand why.

"What are you doing here, Kurama?" I ask voice steeled to hide my emotions. "This isn't really your type of place."

"It's been awhile, Yusuke," he replied taking a step towards me and smoothly side stepping my question. "How long? Three weeks?"

"Six," I stated, stepping to my right as he moved closer to my left.

"Really?" he questioned with false interest, even raising a still dainty brow to complete the façade. "How have you been?" He stepped to his right, closer to me. I stepped further away. Normally, I wouldn't allow this to happen, but I knew Kurama and I knew what he was capable of. Being closer in range for his possibly forthcoming attacks would not be in my best interest.

"Fine," I replied frowning, a bit of anger seeping into my voice despite my protests. He grinned at the reply.

We continued tostep as if hunter and prey. We moved in a large circle, never closer than three feet and never breaking eye contact.

"Explain yourself," I ventured. I never was one for long drawn out stalemates. It's more my style to act on impulse. So this game of Kurama's really needed to end, but since I had unintentionally allowed myself to be moved to the center of the room, Kurama blocking the only exit, I didn't see that happening anytime soon.

He stopped walking and stood. Staring into my eyes. Moments passed until he finally responded. "No."

"What!" I yelled, mostly because I was surprised by the tart answer.

"No," he repeated coldly finally breaking eye contact and turning slightly to the side. "You're not worthy of the truth." He now refused to even glance in my direction. "You are still a child in many ways. You still fear me." He paused and sent me a chilling glare, "You still fear my response."

"No!" I shouted.

And I charged.

* * *

Oh how the bonds of friendship bend! Not much in the way of action, but as I'm sure you've all noticed, I preferred leaving much to the imagination in this story, in particular. So, just be prepared for a little scene jumping in the upcoming chapters. That's all I'm saying. Oh, and this: 

**Review!**


	9. Koenma's POV

**Thank You!** kahuffstix, KyoHana, Red Kitsune Flames, Lady Inari, & darksoul0016

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! All my reviewers receive e-bears and chocolate from me!  
On real notes, there is a flashback section in this chapter, indicated by the italics. Also, in honor of cupid's day of celebration, I'm posting the prologue for a new story I'm starting. For now, at least, it will be named Timeless Eternity. Definitely check it out!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Koenma's POV**

It's been awhile since I heard from Yusuke. I had almost completely lost track of him after Kuwabara's funeral. Luckily, or perhaps _un_luckily, I was able to find him after the other deaths.

It was hard for me to tell him that. It was even harder watching his emotions play on his teenage visage. He may be a demon lord and my ex-spirit detective, but he is still a child by many standards. I…sometimes forget that. It's moments like these that serve to remind me.

…Perhaps my office is not the best place for me to reminisce, but I have nowhere else to go. And it would happen anyway…

It's been playing over in my mind since I told him; the shadows of emotion within those chocolate brown eyes, ever changing. One feeling passing as quickly as it appeared; disbelief, sadness, incredulity, then sadness again until they finally settled on anger.

"_He came back, Yusuke. He…he finished it."_

"_Whaddyou…No!" His eyes widened. "Kei…?"_

_I nod solemnly. "Yes, Yusuke. But that's not all. Did you stop by Genkai's shrine before coming?" He shakes his head no, eyes wide as saucers. I sigh. "He got them _all,_ Yusuke: Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and…Atsuko." I had avoided looking into his eyes until this point, but when I spoke the name of his mother, I had to. I had to make sure he knew how serious I was. I had to make sure he understood how serious this situation was._

"_He…he might come back, Yusuke," I say looking away from him again but still leaning towards him over my desk. "He…he might come after Botan. Or me. Or…or you. Which is why you have," I take in a shuddering breath, trying to keep my composure, "which is why I want you to find him first." I turn to him again, "I want you to find him and bring him back here. Dead or alive."_

_He glances up at me from where he had collapsed upon hearing his mom's name among Kurama's victims. His eyes asked me the question his lips could not: 'You want me to kill Kurama? My teammate, our fox, you want me to kill him?' they say. At this moment, he looks supremely like the child he is, but that doesn't last long. For once I nod - once I put out a death warrant on the youko's head - he stands; eyes hard, tears stayed._

_The moment of child-likeness passes and he is once again a demon lord who will do anything to protect and avenge his own. Kurama and Hiei upset his balance and so, they would pay. All this I read in his eyes. Nothing else is said as he turns and stalks out._

_A promise was made, a promise he won't hesitate to fulfill should the need arise._

That day…I almost loathed assigning him that task. But, it had to be done, and he was the only one left who could do it; possibly the only one who could _ever _do it.

I sigh into my interlaced hands as I think about all the disaster to befall my team. My _ex_-team, that is, though even that doesn't do them justice. They were never really under my control even when they were completing those missions for me. We all knew it was of their own accord that they even listened to my orders when they did.

I never thought their downfall would be at the hand of one of their own. And I surely never expected that hand to belong to the oldest and most level-headed of the group. Hiei, if anyone, but definitely not Kurama. But seeing as his soul arrived shortly after the others, I now see that that assumption was seriously flawed.

He still refuses to speak. Even when I told him the worst of the punishment he could receive, all he did was give me an even gaze (one of his calmest yet fiercest, I'm sure) and say he was waiting to speak with "the fox". When I told him it could be awhile, if ever, before that happened, he looked away with his arms folded.

'He'll be here,' he said. And he hasn't spoken since. He's just sat in his cell, quietly, calmly, as if he really were awaiting Kurama's arrival. His reasons I shall never know, until he decides to reveal them. That is the only reason why I haven't started his trial yet.

My thoughts were just about to go off on another tangent, this one of the first member of my team to become deceased, when my office flies open with no premonition. Botan, my best and dearest ferry girl, comes rushing in, faced flushed and ponytail flying out behind her. She addresses me with owlish pink eyes.

"Lord Koenma, there's something you need to see."

I stand immediately and follow her; only one topic could cause this kind of reaction in her right now. One of two souls will have appeared in my palace. The only question is whose?

* * *

Well, as I said last chapter, the end is drawing near for this story. There's going to only be two more chapters after this one and then the sequel…once I write it.

And don't forget my new story!

Review, please!


	10. Multiple POVs

**Thank You! **KyoHana, Red Kitsune Flames, kahuffstix, and Lord Christophe. I'm so happy! Four reviews for this chapter and a total of 852 hits! Go me! Now if only half of those readers would just review... hint hint, nudge nudge

**Author's Notes: **Well, we've almost reached the end. After this there's one more chapter and then Kurama's explanation in his own words. Sorry this one took so long. I'd just been procrastinating to the extreme about typing this up. It's been written for awhile now… But, it is the longest chapter in this entire story!

So yea, this is going to be one odd chapter but I had fun writing it! Unfortunately for you people wanting to know what happened, it's not blatantly revealed yet. Though I would love to see who figures it out. Whoever does gets cyber cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 9- Multiple POVs**

**  
Botan  
**It was simply amazing! Troublesome and detestable, but amazing anyway! Nothing like this has happened since the Meikai was first created. But…it's also times like these that make me resent my job as Ferrygirl to the River Styx. (My voice saddens, noticeable even to me.)

All of the commotion! When he appeared so suddenly into the Makai Soul Room, as we ferries call it, time seemed to freeze. Or so I was told. The few other occupants openly stared, and passing ogres dropped whatever they were holding at the time, and he…he just sat there. No one could see his face but recognized his other physical features easily. This isn't as odd as it sounds for this room.

The Makai Soul Room is where demonic, and on the rare occasion netherworldian, souls appear once their bodies have died. It would be too risky for soul ferries to go to these places and pick them up, usually. Entering with a lowered head is normally a sign of embarrassment among these proud demons. But for him, I am a bit…surprised…

My voice changes from informant to reminiscent.

Oh, if only none of this had happened. Loving Keiko…sweet Yukina…tough Shizuru…Why! Why did Kurama do it! How COULD he do it! Sniffle I've cried all that I can. I refuse to cry anymore. My hard eyes soften just thinking about them. _I refuse…_

I am half-leading Koenma to the Room where _he_ is waiting. My Lord doesn't know which one he is. I know who he's hoping for, but I don't know how he's going to react when he sees who is there.

_I refuse…_

The door opens to the Room; the demon occupants stare; we keep our eyes on him; he raises his head to us.

"It's…"

I turn at Lord Koenma's whispered gasp. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape in his transfixion.

I turn back to him, the…

_I refuse…_

**  
Jorge  
**(I relay this in my sophisticated voice.)

I was entering Lord Koenma's office with papers for him to stamp when I was barreled down by both Lord Koenma and Botan. He shouted back, "Put those papers somewhere, Ogre!" and continued at his fast, almost running pace.

I stood quickly and looked after him. "What is it, Lord Koenma? What's going on?"

"Just do it, Jorge!" I knew it had to be important if he used my name. He never does.

I'm a bit angry that I didn't know then. Darn ogres leaving me out. I look away mumbling about their obvious jealousy of my position of authority.

I collected the papers and threw them on Lord Koenma's desk before rushing after them. Not knowing where they went, though, I got…Uh, well…I got lost, okay! I didn't know where they were going until I ran past the room and actually saw them. And you won't believe who else I saw! It was…

**  
Hiei  
**I'm seated on the floor in this worthless excuse for a cell as I wait. Koenma keeps a constant guard watch on me, though he knows it wouldn't help. The idiot of a guard is merely a precautionary measure for his Dear Daddy's peace of mind. Luckily for him, I'm not inclined, at the moment, to leave this place. As I said before, I am in wait. The prince, unfortunately, didn't quite believe me and placed wards along the outside of my retched cage so that now I cannot even touch the bars. My low growl during this process warned his workers to fear for their lives but didn't prove convincing enough while I was in the state I was in.

I was sitting here since then, lying, waiting, when I first felt his presence. Truthfully, it was unexpected. I hadn't thought the Detective would be stupid enough to chase after the fox after all he's done. Yet again, his sheer idiocy and stubbornness proved me wrong.

Still, I wouldn't have expected this speedy end; because it is the end, no matter what he or anyone else would like to believe. It's the end of the road for the one in that room where they are doubtlessly holding him. I even find myself wandering what he's going to say or do now that it is over. I don't see him allowing it to be a quiet one. Hn, kicking and screaming is more like it. Though he doesn't fear death, he does rather like staying alive.

Ah, and now the footsteps. I guess the pubescent prince believes it his duty to let me know who has arrived. But as the steps get closer, I hear how two pairs. Could Koenma actually be walking _with_ him? Idiots probably need my help. Ch.

They both descend the stairs. He walks towards me, Koenma remaining at the edge of the stairs. He raises his head to look me in the eyes as he approaches. It's just as I thought…

**Kuwabara  
**Koenma told me it was over. I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that. I mean, both Yusuke and Kurama were my teammates like Shorty, even though Kurama killed me and all. But it's not that bad! I get to live in a pretty field of green grass with all the cute kitties I could ever want. I can't be mad at Kurama for allowing me this. Besides, I'm sure he regrets it by now.

But now, Koenma says it's over, meaning one or both of them is dead since the shrimp already was. Koenma said he'd bring him down here if I wanted because nothing else could be done. I said yeah, so they should be on their way.

And here they are now…

I hope everything works out okay. Maybe I can enjoy my paradise after my last talk with him…

**Ferrygirl Lounge  
**Ferrrygirl Lounge, a meeting place of all the ferry girls to chat about their work in a kind, respectable way and tone with no worries about word spread…okay, so it's where they gossiped! And was now full of what seemed to be every ferry in the castle trying to speak on the same topic at the same time.

"Did you hear?" one ferry chattered excitedly. "The blood battle with Koenma's team ended!"

"Yea, I heard!" another screeched.

"I passed by the room and saw him myself," another bragged.

"Me too! He looked disastrous!" yet another.

"Yeah!"

"I know!"

"I couldn't believe it was him!"

"Me neither!"

A nod as it went on with the over a hundred ferries of the Spirit World; all of which were now gathered in this room.

"Who was it?" one shy one asked. The chatter continued loudly, covering her small voice.

"Who?" she tried again. And again she wasn't heard. Until, "WHO?" she shouted. Heads turned in a moment of stunned silence.

"You mean you don't know?" The ferry who started the conversation asked. The girl shook her head no.

"Oh, cut 'er some slack Nyrie, she's new," another admonished with a bit of an accent.

"Yea!" another shouted, seemingly just for the fun of it.

"Okay," the one called Nyrie agreed before turning back to the girl. "He came back from the fight…" she began.

"Dead!" another added as her excitement couldn't be contained. Just one couldn't be allowed to tell the story anyway.

"And ragged-looking," neither could two.

"It's over!" nor three.

"He's dead…!"

"The great…!"

The shy ferrygirl gasped, eyes widening as she covered her mouth with a small hand. She couldn't believe he was dead.

* * *

So there it is in all of its odd glory. Like it? Not? Tell me in a review. And feel free to guess about who is dead. 


	11. 3rd Person POV

**Thank You! **KyoHana, kahuffstix, and Red Kitsune Flames

Well, here we are: the last chapter. We've made it thus far. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or read up to now! And thanks to my friends who read it and gave me feedback at school! I love you all! Hope to see you in the sequel as well as in Timeless Eternity, once I update it. Oh, oh, and KyoHana and Red Kitsune Flames both get cyber cookies for their excellent guesses. Anyone else who guessed but didn't review…too bad!

Oh, and something I realized: in the prologue, I think it was, I said no other chapter would be in 3rd person POV. Well, I lied. This chapter is in it, too. But only because no other POV seemed to sound right, and this one came out how I wanted it to. So, forgive me and deal. Thanx!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - 3rd Person POV**

They threw him forward, a green and blue ogre with two horns each and not half a brain between them. They had practically dragged him down by his arms after his talk with the fire demon. It seemed even after his death his life was taking its toll on him. In short terms, he'd passed out. Now, conscious though he was, he was still weak.

He lied in the muck on the floor of the cell he was thrown into, face turned to the side, silver hair splayed across his face and down his back. The fox refused to move from this spot on the floor, be it because of weakness of embarrassment.

"Get up, stupid fox," a gruff voice ordered.

He didn't move. A second passed and a growl emerged from that same throat. "Kurama…"

The youko's eyes opened as he began to transform. Silver strings became red, amber eyes green, white silk tunic changed into a purple fighting tunic with red design. His claws drew back and he shrunk about a foot before standing from the muck. He walked slowly towards the table set up in the room and sat in the awaiting chair with his head downcast and clumped hair shading his eyes.

He never glanced up to see his former companion sitting before him, but he knew he was there. Just like he knew everything he told his companion would be recorded and used for his trial. Just like he knew he would not face condemnation until Koenma received this little piece of evidence. Just like he knew Hiei's fate also hung in the balance.

"Talk, Fox," the other demon said.

Kurama raised his head. Emerald orbs partly hidden by red strands met garnet ones blazing with barely controlled anger. A smirk formed on thin lips and spread to an almost predatory amount, "What is it you want to know, Jaganshi?" he asked in a voice not fit for that 16-year-old body, but more for the thousand year Youko.

A quick blink was the only indication that Hiei was surprised by the deep voice. And even that was made into a glare in the fraction of a second. "You know, Kurama. You don't need me to spell it out for you," he spoke lowly. "Talk."

Kurama, either choosing to ignore Hiei's implication or really missing it, just continued to smirk. His eyes were no longer crazed but neither did they hold the spark they had before this whole incident began. Instead, they were the eyes of the youko when he was being devious and enjoying it, riling his captor's temperature.

"Fox…" Hiei warned standing from his own chair, palms flat on the table top between then.

"Koorime…" Kurama mocked placing his palms on the table and standing as well.

Before Hiei could do anything - though what he would have done was anyone's guess - a shudder wracked Kurama's now less-than-slender frame. His eyes widened a fraction as it happened again. This time, his screams accompanied it. Pain shot through his body in electrical waves. His screams didn't stop and for the first time, Hiei noticed the shackles on Kurama's wrist.

They weren't normal shackles, more like silver wristlets not connected to each other in any way, which would have caused Hiei to miss them. But they were shackles. Warded shackles. These were used to no only diminish the wearer's powers but also allowed whichever oni controlled them to attack him at any given moment. They were specially created in Reikai to work on souls.

Hiei took his eyes from Kurama and moved his gaze to the video camera sending its feed to Koenma. "Stop them," he growled.

In his office, Koenma gave the signal for the attack to cease. In the cell, simultaneous to this, Kurama's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell sideways to the ground. He didn't move.

Hiei almost made to check to fox's pulse when he realized what he was doing. They were both already dead. Instead, he decided to use this to his advantage. He moved so that he was crouched in front of Kurama, mouth to the boy's ear.

He whispered, "Do you see now, Kurama? That brat doesn't care what happens to you. Not now that you've killed one of his _humans_," he spat the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "He wants your story and will do anything to get it. He does not mind hurting you. Not anymore." His voice dropped to a low whisper when he spoke the last sentence, but he knew Kurama could hear him, "Tell the story, Kitsune, so we can both move on with our eternities."

Somewhere, in a deep corner of his mind, Kurama heard Hiei's words. Heard and believed. Somewhere inside, Hiei's logic made sense. This part of his brain began to push to the surface, little though it was.

He opened his eyes and noticed Hiei was no longer in front of him but seated in his chair. Kurama blinked slowly and again pushed himself up and out of the fungal resting place that was the cell floor. He sat in his chair, looked at Hiei waiting patiently, and sighed. "Fine, I'll tell." The unspoken _'But I'm going to enjoy it' _hung in the air between him and his former partner bringing a small smirk to both of their lips. He would tell and he would tell the truth, but spicing up the actual process was not out of the question.

He would enjoy it. He had to, for the both of them.

**:To Be Continued:**

* * *

Again, thanks for R&R-ing, even to future people. Let's try to get these reviews to at least 50, shall we? And the hits to…oh, 1000? They're at 903 right now. Thanks again guys. 

Oh, and if you want me to inform you of when the sequel is posted, leave your e-mail in your review in this format: e-mail (at) server (dot) com. I'll let you know when I update it and I'll send you a link to it when I do post it. If you try to do the e-mail thing but it doesn't come out right, you can always send it to me in a message or tell me if it's in your profile.

Hope you liked! Review!


End file.
